Hoodie Hoo Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: This is a silly little story a day late to celebrate the day. Minor bad lang, a little Morelli acting like himself. Cupcakes probably won't like it. I decided to write this after I fell on my stoop a few days ago. It's pretty stupid and didn't come out the way I thought it would but anyway I put it up and hope someone enjoys it.


Hoodie-Hoo Day

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me but I wish they did. I'd have Ranger and Stephanie living together and happy.

AN: This was already started when Bonnie posted this day on one of the Yahoo groups. National Hoodie Hoo Day is real and it was yesterday. I've added that to this story. For the record, I fell like Steph did on Thursday and it's been a challenge to sit the last couple of days. I couldn't sit all day at work and had to call out. Now I have 3x the work on Monday. Damn snow.

This didn't turn out quite the way I thought it would but I hope ya like it anyway.

I was walking out of my crappy apartment building into another morning of below zero wind chill temperatures. I walked out onto the snowy stoop and felt my feet slip out from under me and I landed flat on my butt. Right on my tailbone, now my pants and panties are wet. "Crap," I yelled. I was still going to have to brush the snow off my car and drive to Rangeman. I was doing some office work for Ranger because it had been slow at the Bonds Office. It was cold and people had nothing else to do so they showed up for court. Others didn't get bonded out and stayed in the warm jail. I gingerly stood up and made my way back inside and down to Dylan's apartment. I pounded on his door until he opened it and said, "Hey Steph."

"Hey Steph?" I said getting slightly hysterical, "Hey Steph. I just fell on the stoop and my ass is wet, cold and sore. Where's the salt and why isn't the sidewalk cleared? The seniors will fall and break a hip."

Dylan looked disgruntled, defensively saying, "It's not my fault. First the landlord cut the heat and now my snow thrower is broken and they won't fix it. The shovel broke and we ran out of salt. He said there's no money in the budget for any repairs or to replace anything. He said he got an offer on the building and is trying to get people to move out so he can get a better deal."

"Are you freakin' serious. What a bunch of cheapskates. When someone falls and sues doesn't he realize his great deal isn't gonna be so great? I'm gonna call a friend." I pulled out my cell phone and called Ranger, explaining what had happened. He said he'd be there in fifteen as I made my way into my apartment. The heat was included in my rent but it was only 60 degrees in my apartment while warmer than outside you could feel the cold air through the windows so it didn't stay warm for long. I stripped and climbed into the hot shower to get rid of the chill. I felt the tingle on the back of my neck and knew Ranger had arrived when I stepped out. I grabbed my robe from behind the door and scurried from the bathroom into my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of Victoria's Secret pj's and stepped out.

Bobby was standing in the living room with Ranger and they were discussing something. "Bomber why's it so cold in here? I thought your rent included heat?"

"My cheap ass landlord has lowered the heat because of the cost. The seniors had turned their heat up to 80 or so because it's been so cold. He had to hire someone to plow the parking lot because Dylan hasn't been able to keep up with all this snow. So with that he decided that he had to control the heat because it was costing him too much extra this year."

"Babe I can feel the cold air through the windows, those seniors must be freezing," Ranger said.

Bobby wanted to see my tailbone to see if there was a bruise. There wasn't but he provided me a cold pack to sit on for 20 minutes and told me to take some Tylenol. He asked if I had a donut to sit on to which I replied yes. I still had one in the closet from when I was shot in the ass helping Joe. While this was going on Ranger was on the phone making calls, more like multi-million dollar deals. It was sometimes hard to reconcile this to when I first met him and he was decked out in typical thug gear and talked like he was from the ghetto.

"Babe, I just bought your building. Luis is coming over to help Dylan turn up the heat in every apartment. Then they will work with Al to clear the lot. I have men coming over to assist the seniors; several were on their way out to go shopping. I'm setting up shuttles to the grocery store and pharmacy. This weather is making life miserable for them."

I was doing my impression of a fish. He bought the building? What the hell? "Ranger I didn't call you so you'd buy the building. I just wanted some help clearing the lot so everyone can get out safely."

Ranger gave me one of his hundred watt smiles while Bobby slipped out to go and check the others in the building. "Babe, I can't stand unethical businessmen and your landlord is unethical. He put money before people's safety. We'll get the lot cleared and the seniors cared for. You just rest for the day."

"No, I want to help. I'll put on some warm clothes and go down to help." I put on a pair of heavy sweatpants I picked up at the Aeropostale outlet store, they were cheap, warm and well made. I loved them to lounge around the apartment in. I pulled on a tee and sweatshirt before getting into my heavy Rangeman LL Bean coat and gloves. I even pulled my hood up over my head.

I made my way down the stairs in my CAT boots and found the lobby full of seniors who were listening to Ranger explain that he was their new landlord and what he planned for the rest of the winter. He was going to have Dylan and Luis turn the heat up in all the occupied apartments and then he was going to have them put plastic over the windows to help keep the cold out. Ranger advised he was running a shuttle service for them and he also purchased the building and lot next door. The building next door was empty and the roof caved in from the snow. Yeah it was that heavy. He was having the city come with plows and clear the lot and fence so we could move the cars and clear this lot out easier. It amazed me he had it all planned out in less than a half hour. He went on to explain he was going to replace all the windows and remodel the apartments. I mean make them energy efficient and he didn't plan to raise their rent. He was starting with the empty apartments and would have the guys' help people move into the remodeled ones then move them back so they didn't have to change their address or anything. He was also going to include cable, wi-fi internet and a land line with the rent as well as electricity while also adding air conditioning. The group began to cheer. Ranger also advised that if they needed to get out and the roads were bad to call Dylan who was to arrange a shuttle service with the control room. His men would take them where they needed to go.

I heard several people mumbling that he didn't seem like a criminal, thug or unethical. I asked a few where they heard those things. They said it's all over the Burg and started with my boyfriend. He was a police officer so everyone believed it. I informed them he wasn't my boyfriend and he was jealous so made up stories. They felt this was a good move for them and Ranger would be a much better landlord.

The morning proceeded with several of the guys taking the seniors in groups of four to a vehicle to the store, helping them in and out of the building then carrying in their bags of groceries. Others were helping to shovel the entrance, sidewalks and digging out the cars. They moved them to the other lot while the city and Al finished clearing the lots.

A group of women got together and began making soup, stew or chili in their apartments, several of the single men made pots of coffee and boiled water for tea and cocoa. Others made desserts when they came back from the store. They wanted to show their appreciation and to be sure the men had something hot to eat and drink. Ranger had them rotate in and out so they wouldn't get hypothermia or frostbite. They also advised the men could use their bathrooms. I had my apartment open as well. I did make Lester promise not to finger my panties. You can never trust him.

Apparently someone from a building across the street called the police and said there were terrorists taking over the building and building bombs to blow up the Burg. Seriously… seriously. Several cops showed up including my cousin by marriage Eddie Gazzara, Carl Costanza, Big Dog and Robin Russell. Then Joe Morelli showed up when Ranger was getting everyone calmed down. The tenants were concerned the men would get arrested for no reason. Joe began yelling, "What the hell is going on Cupcake? What the hell kinds of trouble are you in that has Ranger mobilizing his men like an Army deployment. We have serious work to do instead of being here to see what you did this time."

Ranger took the lead, "Morelli, I don't know why you are here. I'm taking care of my tenants and my building. We are cleaning up after the prior landlord."

"How the hell did you buy this building? Where do you get all your money? Selling drugs? Do you people really want this man owning your building, it won't be safe for you here," Joe said.

Mr. Wolesky spoke up, he was neighbor across the hall, "Officer," he started but was cut off when Joe angrily said, "Detective." Mr. Wolesky said, "Fine, Detective Morelli, who do you think you are? I've seen Mr. Manoso come over to help out Stephanie many times. He's always made sure the rest of us are fine when there were problems. He's protected her; you of all people know he runs a solid, legitimate business. His men are obviously former military like him. I served and I know Special Forces when I see them. They have the carriage of Rangers and Seals. Now, I suggest you and the other officers leave or join us outside for Hoodie Hoo Day."

Joe and my other cop friends were speechless. I think the Rangeman guys were too. Ranger just smiled, shook Mr. Wolesky's hand and followed him outside. Everyone emptied outside into the parking lot raised their hands in the air and said "Hoodie Hoo, Hoodie Hoo winter go away."

I had to laugh as we all went back inside and the cops left dragging Joe back to his car. The Rangemen outside yelling with everyone else, we were all sick of winter and spring can't come soon enough. The weatherman was predicting below zero temps through the end of the month, only one day we would be above zero. It's going to be one long week but at least we'd be warmer and Ranger had saved the day. He really is Batman or Bruce Wayne.


End file.
